Love for a Certain Bird
by Avationrocks10
Summary: This is after the Adventures of Rio 2, This story will focus on Nico. Long story short he feels like he is missing something in his life. Like a urge of loneliness. Luckily another yellow canary named Victoria has come to Rio. Can he convince her to stay forever and hopefully become her mate?
1. Chapter 1

**For those who are passing by, Welcome to the story. This is a** **fter the Adventures of Rio 2, This story will focus on Nico. Long story short he feels like he is missing something in his life. Like a urge of loneliness. What would play out from here? Just a warning,** **Luiz and** **Kipo won't be making an appearance in this story. It's due to this story taking place somewhere in the first summer that Blu and the others return to Rio.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:A depressed bird**

In the skies above the city of Rio, the sun was rising high above the bay. In the current distance, Eight birds fly in a southeastern heading. That's right!Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla ,Tiago, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro flew in the direction of the the City of Rio De Janeiro, leaving behind them the Amazon Rain forest.

"Oh Boy!I forgot how much I missed this place."Pedro said for everyone to hear."I bet everyone was wondering when we would come back."

The sun was settling in the distance, no doubt night was going to fall. Blu notified his friends, knowing that their hollows were further apart.

"Okay guys, We need to head to our hollow to check on a few stuff."

"We'll go back to greet everyone at the Samba Club then!"

"Sounds like a good plan guys..."As evening approached, Nico and Pedro was able to arrive on time for the party.

"Hello Everyone!"

"Hey!Look!They're back!"There were a total of eighteen or more birds of all types now looking at the two owners. Cheers began to erupt from all over as the two walked towards the stage."Hey,Nico...You going to lead the club tonight?"

"No thanks,I led last time...I feel like you should do it."

"Suit yourself then..."

Within his dream, something begin to form in front of him. Some sort of a bird, Nico was able to make it out but couldn't enough."Hello?"The form began to change and become more clearer, he was concerned of what was coming. Suddenly it became clear, a whole load of canaries began to flew through, females infact. He was in interested as they didn't seem to have the correct personality. Nico's eyes opened as the beam of light from the sun entered their tree.

"That was strange..."

Whatever caused him to have that dream was getting to him. Pedro was already up outside getting ready for the day. Nico however didn't move from his nest. Something was very wrote with him, Pedro went to his friend."Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I feel fine."

"No your not fine..."The bigger bird looked in the direction of the Spix Macaws." Maybe they can help us."

Nico followed without a word,

A minute's flight later, both of the two friends landed on the platform."Hey!Guys!"

"Hey you two..."

The family of Spixs looked at both Pedro and Nico."Something is wrong with Nico today."

"What's wrong then?"

"Okay Nico!We're here, tell us what's wrong."

Nico was however not listening he was looking off into the sky,like he was thinking about something. Everyone could feel something was wrong.

"I think I figured it out!" Bia made her own comment.

"What is it?"

"Loneliness!"

"Are you certain,Bia?"

"I seen a few bird behaviors like this before, Can you see how he is looking at us?"The was when Nico broke his silence and spoke up.

"Hey!It's nothing! It's like I don't have anyone there for me."

"What are you saying,Nico?"

"I am saying, I should be left alone for now."Nico then took off into the sky."Wait!"

"He's right, we should leave him alone."Nico flew into the city, passing by Maracanã Stadium before heading to apart of the beach where there weren't any people. Once he touched down, he took a moment to find out what he should do. Unknown to him, he didn't notice that someone was landing in front of him.

"Why!Hello!"

By the sound of the voice,Nico could tell it wasn't any of his friends. He looked up to see who was calling him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Back to "Love for a Certain Bird", I am surprised that out of those 73 views on the story, only Razer and Monsterjam decided to give me a review. Not that it's a problem at all but if people are viewing the story and not leaving a review of how I can improve the story or anything like that. Lesser reviews of my story would mean the less conference I will have in continuing it. For now I am posing the next chapter to see how it will go.** **I forgot to add a disclaimer in the last chapter that I do not own any of the characters of Rio. Only Victoria is the one who I own. Without further response, lets get to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:The New Girl**

To his eyes,It was another yellow canary, a female infact. Brown hair like feathers were spread on the back of her head, long eyelashes extended from her eyes which were blue as the sky. She had the distinctive yellow body, brown wing tips, and brown tail feather tips. The difference was her white chest, which was shaped like a heart. If it wasn't better already, she had a beautiful sounding voice plus was wearing a matching blue bowler hat.

"Lovely morning to you!"

The female touched her hat with her right wing while waving at Nico with her left. Nico didn't know what to say to her, all he could do was say.

"Lovely morning to you as well."

Nico could feel his own heart was pumping with excitement."Okay Mr Lovehawk...Ladies respond to confidence."He approached, making eye contact with her.

"Your first time here?"

"Yes!It actually is."

"That's great!I would like to know your name first."

"Oh!Sorry...Name's Victoria."

"Victoria...Victoria...that's a gorgeous name."Nico thought in his mind."Name's Nico..."The canary threw his bottlecap into the air and spun towards Victoria."They call me, the paradise bird."The canary smiled as his bottlecap landed back perfectly on his head. Victoria stared him surprised, however this only made her giggle back."You seem like you know your way around."

"Is that so, I can take you anywhere you please."

"Okay, how about some place fun."Nico thought of a place that had a matching description, he thought of one very quickly."How about you come with me to the Samba Club."

"The Samba Club?"

"It's the place where party happens."

"Hmm..."The female canary lifted her head up into the sky, moving her eyes into a thinking look. A few seconds later, she looked back at the other canary."Alright!Sounds like a good plan; I wanna get off this beach, The sand is getting into my feathers."

While he watch Victoria flap herself into the sky, Nico realized he wasn't feeling sad anymore."Hey..."He noticed that his feathers were turning back to normal, they were starting to turn regain their shine. It was no wonder he felt depressed when he was near Blu and his family, Maybe this was what he was missing all this time; Maybe it WAS time. He wasn't a pervert or anything like that, He needed to prove to her that he was the right one for her. The only problem was that she had just met him, he may not have feelings for him at all. However, deep inside; he knew that she might fall for him if he spends time with her more. But the case was whether it would happen or not.

He didn't have time to think about it, he flapped up to lead her to the Samba Club."So where did you come from,Victoria?"

"Oh me?I'm from Ascension Island...It's a long way from here."Nico didn't know where that place was, all he could do was reply."What made you come here?"

"I came here because I grew tired of being surrounded by water...I came to see how things will turn out here."

"I been here for almost my entire life, my parents were...smuggled when I was still little."

"That must have been awful!"

"It was..."Nico and Victoria came to the point where the Samba Club was."Follow me..."He peeked through the split and saw Pedro leading the party again."I better make this quick."He give the signal for both of them to go in. A few birds took notice while they both headed for Pedro.

"Hey Pedro!"

"Hey Nico, I'm sorry for pushing you back there."

"It's fine, I am feeling better now."Pedro saw the other canary and examined her carefully."Who's the new girl?"

"This is Victoria, she is new here so I am showing her around Rio."

"Please to meet you Pedro."Victoria held her hat out and bowed, Pedro responded with a bow back at her. Nico spun his bottlecap around his wing while taking a look at the dance floor."Lets demonstrate what the Samba Club is all about."

"Attention everyone!We have a guest visiting us today and I think she would want to fly away."Nico and Pedro flew up the the DJ, starting to sing.

 _Nico: Hey, Hey Hey, Hey_

 _Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey_

 _(Nico caw)_

 _Hey, Hey Hey, Hey_

 _Hey, Hey Hey, Hey_

 _(Pedro caw)_

 _I just want to live my life_

 _I wanna fly_

 _I just want to live my life_

 _I wanna fly (_ _Fly beyond the sky)_

 _I wanna fly (Fly as high as I go)_

 _I wanna fly_

 _I just want to live my life_

 _I wanna fly_

 _I just want to live my life_

 _I wanna fly_

 _(Nico caw)_

 _I wanna fly (_ _Fly beyond the sky)_

 _I wanna fly (Fly as high as I go)_

 _(Pedro caw)_

 _Nico: Hey, Hey Hey, Hey_

 _Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey_

 _fly,_ _fly,_ _fly,_ _fly_

Nico threw his bottlecap into the air at the final notes, it landing perfectly back on his head about five seconds later."Well what did you think?"

"It's sure is something that can make you wiggle about but..."Victoria extended her wing out in front of her and looked down in disgust."Sorry Nico but I can't stay here, I need to get my feathers washed."

Nico had doubts, if she was thinking of going into the jungle to wash herself...she was mistaken. He knew the dangers of being out there alone, dangers from Quicksand to Infections.

"Can I come along?

 **Okay just a quick notice, there will be two versions of how this will play out. One Version of Victoria accepting Nico's Offer and the Other involves her turning it away. I felt like the first version had a bad taste to it, but I am going to leave it up to you viewers to decide.**

 _Version 1_

"Victoria stared at Nico disgusted."Nico!I was beginning to get to like you but I don't like perverts who want to spy on other birds!"Nico caught on what she was saying to him. It was all wrong, It was a misunderstanding."Victoria!You don't understand!"Nico tried to put both his wings to hold her in place so he can explain but she backed away from him, angry and deeply disgusted."I understand enough!"

Nico's feelings were hurt, those words meant a lot, even though it didn't. He watched as she flew out of the split, deeply concerned about where she is going. Pedro tried to cheer up his friend by patting his back.

"You messed up really bad man."

"I know...I need to go after her."As Nico flew after the other canary, Pedro could give a smile to his friend."Find love, my friend."Not far from the club, Victoria landed in a small stream that was running downwards. She checked her surroundings to see if Nico was following her. She looked around for a full minute or so before setting her hat down on a nearby rock and walking into the waterfall, splashing her face with her wings.

Nico was watching from afar, hidden behind some leaves. He didn't wanted to spy on her like this but it was for her own protection. He was focused on the surroundings as she rubbed her wings behind her head. His own eyes were still filled with sadness, as he saw that her own eyes were still filled with anger. Just four words and that was it, and he still couldn't believe it. The last movement she made was walking out of the waterfall and shaking herself dry. Nico was about to turn around to fly away when he saw some leaves moving close to Victoria, what's worse was it sounded like it was really hungry. He needed to warn her and fast, he flew out of his hiding spot as fast as he could."Victoria!Look out!"

 _Version 2_

Victoria blushed into hearing those words, she knew what he was asking. She wouldn't mind him coming along, it was just going to be a short bath anyway."Let's go..."As Nico flew after the other canary, Pedro could give a smile to his friend."Find love, my friend."

Both the canaries flew over the jungle before coming up on a small stream."How can you stand the sand all over your feathers?"

"I don't, It's a natural thing to fit into..."You'll get use to it once in a while."

The two landed on a rock beside the falling water, both of them knowing their need to privacy."Nico..."

"I know, I'll keep an eye out."

Victoria removed her hat and placed it on a rock as Nico hovered slightly above. He was focused on the surroundings as she rubbed her wings behind her head. Mean while, she took her time to feel the great experience. She liked how water ran around her feathers, how cool and gentle it felt. Nico stared down at her to such extend that he had to stop himself from tuning into what he feared. The last movement she made was walking out of the waterfall and shaking herself dry. Just then Nico saw some leaves moving close to Victoria, what's worse was it sounded like it was really hungry. He flew down as fast as he could to defend and warn her."Victoria!Look out!"

* * *

 **Well we reached the end of the chapter, hopefully I hope this story will go further.** **If you guys wanna know kind of voice Victoria has, Of course I am not going to tell you until later on. I'll give you a hint, she has a** **smoky voice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of "Love for a Certain Bird" Monsterjam and Razer has** **been really giving me some positive reviews. Because you two are leaving reviews, I am deciding to continue.** **Since you guys had different opinions I am just going to keep the two versions for now. Anyway, lets get to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:Feelings**

"Victoria!Look out!"What ever that something was now revealed itself. It was infant that same tree snake that swallowed the frog from the first movie. She stepped back in fear as it slid closer, intent on eating her alive or not. However Nico flew in front of Victoria ready to take the snake head on. He wouldn't be able to drive it away but what he could do is give Victoria time.

"Fly!I'll deal with this."

The snake was about to make a swift move, it was hit in the eye by Nico's bottlecap. The snake began to hiss wildly to respond to the pain. Victoria tried to get away but the snake was quick to respond, so was Nico. He knew that he wouldn't be able hurt the snake enough but he could try to draw it off. As he tried to strike from behind, it started to go for Victoria again. Thankfully with the loss of one of it's eyes, it missed her by a few inches. This also made it shoot towards a sloped stone wall, impacting it at almost full force.

Even though the snake had it's jaw broken, it made one last attempt by throwing it's tail at Nico. It was coming at him from behind so fast that he didn't see it coming. He was hit at full force which made him get thrown forwards towards Victoria. She also wasn't able to see it coming, the two were now being thrown through a handful of leaves before gravity pulled them towards a mud puddle. Both of them landed face first, luckily it was only two inches deep but still deep enough to make them sink into. As the two got up, they found themselves completely covered in mud."Aw man!Now I have to get cleaned up again."Both of them looked at each other, happy that both of them had escaped."Well that was close, good thing I was there."

 _Version 1_

"How did you know that I...Wait!"Nico intervened quickly as he was about to see her eyes turn mad again."I followed you because of your safety, I was concerned of you getting hurt."Nico looked around their surroundings."You haven't known what was in the jungle have you?"

"No...I didn't know that the jungle would have anything like that."

"Come back with me and we'll sort this out."

 _Version 2_

"How did you know all learn to throw accurately?"

"Oh, I practiced often...never missed a single throw so far."

"I didn't know what I would have done, maybe I do need to get to know this place more."Nico smiled at Victoria with a nod in agreement.

 _Back to the Normal Story_

Victoria tried to put her wing above to shake her..."My hat!"She had just remembered she had set it down back at the waterfall."Oh no!"Nico realized that his bottlecap was missing too, it must have been knocked off when that tail hit him. She had her head facing downwards, it was painful to see her like this. There was obviously something about that hat.

"What's about that hat so much?"

"It's was given by my Mom and Dad."She turned to him with saddened eyes."I was just twenty five days old when they first give it to me; of course it didn't fit me at first. I was the only egg so they were always overprotective of me but I didn't mind, I was both deeply loved by them. But one day, I saw my parents being caught and taken away just like yours."She closed her eyes and give a sigh."There is no point telling you the rest of the story, I'm sure you already know it."Nico put his right wing up to her side of her head."This day is not so bad, I mean we're standing in a mud puddle."

"You know, I kind of like having mud all over me."

Victoria scooped up a mud ball and threw it playfully at Nico, who threw a mud ball back at her. Both of them managed to hit each other a few times, they were laughing with joy. Eventually, tiredness overtook them into stopping. Both of them began to walk back towards the small stream hoping that the coast was clear. On the first sight of it; what they were hoping for was true, the snake had left. They could also see that none of their belongings were seen anywhere.

"Where did it go?I left it right here!"She only realized that the snake must have knocked it off into the...

"No!No!No!"The stream was moving downstream, leading to whatever place it was going.

"Don't worry, I'll find it."

"You'll do that?"

"It couldn't have gotten far."He looked at the flowing water, this would be the place that he would have to start.

"That's so sweet of you!"She wrapped her wings around him, it made him smile happily.

He turned to Victoria to thank her but however they became caught into each other's eyes, both of them were an inch apart from each other. Both their wings began holding onto each other as both of them felt energetic as they began to move their heads closer. Before they knew it, they were preforming a french kiss with their beaks slid beside each other and their tongues touching. The taste of mud wasn't too bad, it only made the kiss more passionate. Unfortunately, it only lasted two seconds before she pulled away. He was stunned for a few seconds to process what had just transpired.

"Wow..."He managed to murmur out as she proceeded to clean herself again. He stood motionless as she finished, spreading her wings out."I'll see you later, Nico."

It was only after she left that he came out of his stunned state."Woohoo!"He walked into the running water to get cleaned himself."She likes me...she finally likes me..."A flash of light beaming into his eye made him look to where the source. It was coming from a behind a few leaves, making him walk over to it. He immediately recognized that it was his bottlecap."Never thought I'll find you."

Finding her hat was on his primary list, whatever it was he was going to get it back. He spent the rest of the day, following the stream and back. Only stopping for basic needs until the last of the sunlight had disappeared, it was only then he decided to fly back to the Samba Club. The club had lights blaring and music playing as he entered.

Pedro could only see Nico coming towards him."Hey Nico, where's Victoria?"

"She flew off after we..."The yellow canary dozed off to think back to the moment, Pedro could already tell what had happened based on the look on his eyes.

"So she kissed you didn't she?"

"More then that, Pedro."

* * *

 **If you guys hadn't figured out the type of voice that Victoria has, it's the voice of Adele Laurie. Sure some of you guys may not like her singing or such but she has come a long way ever since. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be posted as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of "Love for a Certain Bird" I like how this is progressing so far, giving me positive outlooks on this story. Nico's getting close as far as far as you two can tell, anyway lets get right to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:Promises Kept**

As the sun rose from the east, starting a new day. Inside of Pedro and Nico's Tree hole. The yellow canary was once again talking through his dreams. This time he had a vision of Victoria, both of them were in the Samba Club. Except he was watching her singing as loud as she could, holding a mini microphone in her wing.

 _I grew fonder everyday,_

 _Lose myself in time,_

 _Just thinking of your face_

 _God only knows_

 _Why it's taken me so long_

 _to let my doubts go_

He only had a happy expression as he tried to take her wing as if she wanted to pull him onto the stage. Just before he did, he had another vision of Victoria. They were sitting on a cliff watching the sunset."Thanks for dancing with me today, that was the best thing I wanted from you."

"What can I say?I am the paradise bird after all."

"I wanted to repay you with something for being with me all this time. Before I came here, I thought no one would help me get to know this place."

"Well what is it do you want to repay me with?"

"Nico, get up!"Nico found himself back in his nest, to find Pedro looking down at him."Sounded like you were having a great time."

"It was until you ruined it."

"Sorry about that, Nico."

The canary stepped out onto the branch to smell the jungle. Pedro was right beside him, showing his support."So are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't got a clue what I am going to do, I don't know if I should tell everyone about her or I should talk to her personally."

"How about this, you convince her to come with you to the Samba Club tonight."

"You know, maybe your right... but I think I am going to play it safe until then."Nico placed his bottlecap on his head, turning to his best friend."I made a promise and I am going to stick to it. I'll see you at the club."Nico started off the day by eating some seeds from a bird feeder, with a few slips of water from a fountain. He made his way towards Rafael's place. To see how they were doing with their twenty-one chicks. He then flew further and went down to rest on a branch to take a breather. Even before he could spread his wings, Victoria had landed by his side."Hey Nico."

"Hey Victoria."

"I was looking all over for you."

"You were?"

"I wanted to get to know this place better, I figured that you can show me around."

"I will but first, I got a surprise for you!"

"Oh!A surprise!"Nico used his wing to cover both of her eyes as he was sort of reaching for something."Care to guess?"

"Is it my hat?"He removed his wings from her eyes, making her gasp."Here it is!Good as when you last touched it."

"How did you find it?"

"Well..."

 _flashback_

Nico flapped his wings to slow his decent, his feet touching the rocky ground outside of Rafael and Eva's tree."Rafael?"The silence was untouched for a few seconds, only to be broken with the cries of Rafael and Eva's little chicks."What the..."He was knocked off his feet, coming to realize that Marco, Sofia, Rita, Carlos, Manoela and Miguel surrounded him, like they were attacking him."Hey!Stop it!That hurts!

"I got it!"

"Kids!Give it back to him."Rafael was looking out from the treehole shaking his head, before flying towards the others.

"Awww!Dad!"

"Do you want me to wake up your..."

"No!Don't!We'll give it back to him."

"Good!"One of the chicks placed his cap back on his head before flying off into the jungle."Did they give you trouble?"

"No, I just forgot about them."Rafael extended his wing to Nico, pulling him up."So, what brings you here to Rafael?"

Nico went on for a while to explain the whole story to Rafael, telling him of his intention of making a move. Rafael opened his beak to form a smile."Well you came to the right place, if your asking me about how to impress her. Just confess your feelings and show what you do best."

Just before Nico could reply, Marco ran out of a few leaves with an excited tone."Hey!Look what I found!"Rafael and Nico both turned their heads to look at the chick holding Victoria's hat!"Oh no!That's her hat!"

"Hey!That's mine!"Sofia grabbed onto one part of the hat trying to pull it away."No!Thats mine!"Rita grabbed onto another part of the hat,trying to pull it away also. The three chicks pulled it in three directions at once, intent on using their strength until one of them was able to get it. Nico flew towards the toucans, fearing that the hat would be ripped into two or three pieces. Rafael was forced to intervene again, almost yelling at them in an annoyed tone.

"Kids!Break it up!"

The three toucans stopped what they were doing, looking at their father."Okay...Dad."They give the hat to Rafael who in turn given it to Nico.

"Where did you find this?"

The toucans didn't reply to their father's question, only responded with giggling and such.

"Well, at least this doesn't have any damage."Rafael waited for his friend to turn his attention so he could continue where he left off."If she wants to get to know this place better then your going to have to introduce her to Eva and Me, also Blu and the others."Before he could talk further, Carlos, Manoela, and Miguel jumped from the branch above them. The three landing right on their father's head, one of them biting Rafael's eye."Ow!Okay that's it!I am calling your mother!"

"No!"The six little toucans flew away as fast as they could, into whatever they could hide with. Not too long after;Eva emerged from the treehole, putting up an annoyed mood as he was."What did you call me for?"

"Oh Eva, the kids are misbehaving again...I wouldn't mind if I could get some help here?"

She continue to stare at him in the annoyed mood until she made her mind up."Okay, I will!Kids!"

"Well I better spit before things get wild around here."

"Fine by me, find your true self."

 _flashback ends_

Victoria held her hat with both her wings as she placed back on her head, griming as his wing held onto her wing."Victoria..."

"Yes?"

"I been wanting to ask you this but will you come to the Samba Club with me after I show you around?"

"Well I guess it shouldn't hurt, I mean what's the worse that can happen."

His heart beat with excitement, almost everything slowed down in the seconds of her response. Her grim smile still filled his sights, waiting for a reply back."What's worst?"The sun was in the position that Nico could tell to be around close to noon, they could take all the time that they want exploring entirety of Rio together. Nico had other plans, it would be right to introduce her to Blu, Jewel and their chicks.

"What's worst?Not being able to introduce my friends to you."

* * *

 **Looks like I got to end it here, I guess Nico has the intentions of visiting Blu, Jewel and their three chicks. What would happen in the next chapter?Well I guess your going to have to find out later. For now!Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back guys!Sorry it took so long, I am not able to access my laptop due to the blue screen of death being displayed. So I am using another computer for the time being. The School year has also ended, so I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:True Intentions**

The two flew a good distance before arriving at the Birdhouse of the Spix Macaws."That's strange, there's no one here."

The canary checked through each of the portholes to find on one. Not even Carla's room was occupied.

"Where could they have done?"

He thought of what places would they would visit usually, he could guess forever but he could try. Suddenly he had a guess to where they could have been."Follow me, I know where they are."

The two didn't have to travel further as they came up to the home of Linda and Tulio. The first place to look was the kitchen as they were always there on occasional visits."Anyone in here?"

Sure enough they were, the five macaws were in the kitchen."Uncle Nico!"Carla and Bia raced towards the canary, hitting him at full speed. The three laughed as they lay there on the table.

"Nico, I thought you wanted to be alone?"

"I changed my mind, I am all better now."

"Come join us!We're having Brazil Nuts."

"Nah!I can't eat those,remember?"

"Aww!They're so cute!"Victoria watched from the window before flying to the table."You must be Nico's friends."

"Who is she?"Jewel and Blu eyed Nico with a smirk, like they knew what was going on. He acted like he didn't notice them and guided the other canary in."Guys, This is Victoria...she's new here."

"I am Blu, and this is Jewel, Bia, Carla and Tiago."

He went on to explain everything that happened since they last saw them, the only thing he didn't speak up about was the kiss that happened at the stream.

"Oh!Kids!Do you mind if you show her around the house?"

"We love to mom."The three chicks gathered around Victoria, leaving her almost bewildered. Until the three waved for her to follow them which she happily obeyed. It was after they were gone that Blu and Jewel began laughing at the canary.

"So...You made a friend.

"Well...I..."

Nico smiled confidently towards Blu and Jewel, well because they were already parent; It was only natural to ask them."I am getting to that, I am just waiting till the time is right. I am just going to need some tips if she does accept."

"Well...first of all..."Blu was going to speak up, like he was going to give advice. By the way Jewel was urging him, it seemed like that she wanted to speak first."First of all, don't go rushing in and get it over with."

"Check!"Nico responded after Jewel finished her advise, next was Blu."Second of all, show that you are willing to die for her."

"Check!Done that!"

"Third of all, never ever make her feel awkward."

"Will do!"

"Fourth!Songs are not always going to convince her; even if you try your best, instead try to be social with her."

Blu and Jewel answered the next question at the same time."Last but not least, if she doesn't accept..."

"What do you mean?"Blu and Jewel give their attention away from him, instead focusing it back on their chicks who has just came back. Nico followed their lead as Victoria followed them down. Bia, Carla, Tiago quickly gathered around a fleshly picked Brazil Nut, almost excitedly as Jewel split it with her beak. The two canaries spent their time having some fun with the three chicks. The fun involved having race to see who was the fastest. It also involved getting tagged by the one who was it. Mostly it was Nico who was it, sometimes it was Tiago. They continued until the the clock in the room shown that the time was now 2:30.

"We have to go now, We're stopping by Rafael's before partying forever, baby!"

"Okay!See you later Uncle Nico!"

As the two made their way towards Rafael's place, Nico made a guess that Victoria was actually thinking about Bia, Carla and Tiago. He also could guess that she was thinking about him as well. They soon reached the tree of the toucans. Everything was a bit calmer as Rafael and Eva was able to control their six chicks.

"I am back,Rafael."

"Oh!Hey, I didn't see you there."

"Rafael!I brought Victoria here to meet her for yourself."

"Hello!"Victoria greeted him by tipping her hat with a smile." Hello!Welcome to Rio!"Rafael give a quick smile back towards her. Eva also give a quick smile as she struggled to keep hold of her kids."How's your stay here in Rio so far?"

"I think I can manage, Nico's been making it favorable."She gazed on to the chicks in Eva's wings."Is that your kids?"

"Yep and eighteen of them to be exact."

"Woah!How in the world do you manage that many?"

"Well!Once parenthood hits you, you got to do all you can."

"If I were to have kids, I think six might be enough for me."Eva made a smile towards Victoria."So...are you two thinking about...having chicks?"

"Eva..."Rafael made a shameful poker face at his wife, giving her the cut sign with his wing. Nico and Victoria both awkward turned their eyes to one another, blushing in embarrassment to Eva's comment.

"Yeah...Uh...I think we should go..."The two canaries said their goodbyes and didn't hesitate to stay longer. The two headed to the Samba Club, and upon reaching it. Nico lifted the fabric covering the entrance."Ladies first!"She made a giggle before moving forwards to the inside, he checked the calender outside and found that the date was June 28, 2015. As he entered, he found her already dancing to the song that Pedro was singing.

 _Yeah!_

 _Work it!_ _Work it!_

 _Work it!_ _Work it!_

 _Work it!_ _Work it!_

 _Work it!_ _Work it!_

 _Don't hesitate!Don't Give Up!_

 _Your close!Your too important!_

 _It's your motivation!_

She moved her wings side to side as she was gripping apart of a dress."Victoria?!"She didn't indicate that she could dance, a smile was only given from him."How did I learn this?Well, you could thank my mom for that."

"So...Lets say we..."Nico moved himself closer to her, gripping her wing with both of his own."Dance together?"She smiled and laughed at the thought, he seemed like he knew some moves. Without saying a word, Victoria got up onto the stage. Nico's eyes lit up, this was exactly the first vision of his dream;It was coming true. Victoria her singing as loud as she could, holding a mini microphone in her wing.

 _(Victoria)I grew fonder everyday,_

 _Lose myself i_ _n time,_

 _Just thinking of your face_

 _God only knows_

 _Why it's taken me so long_

 _to let my doubts go_

"Cmon!Nico!Come onto the stage!"

Like in his dream, a happy expression appeared as he gripped her wing and was pulled him onto the stage.

"You know that we can dance together."

"Okay!How about you dance and I sing?"

"Be my guess!"Nico flew up making a loop before landing and putting his wings around both her shoulders. He moved both of them in circles as she continued to express her voice.

 _(Victoria)You're the only one that I want_

 _I don't know why I'm scared_

 _I've been here before_

 _Every feeling, every word_

 _I've imagined it all._

 _(Nico)You'll never know if you never try_

 _To forget your past and simply be mine_

 _(Victoria)I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _Promise I'm worthy to hold in your wings_

 _(Nico)So come on and give me the chance_

 _To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

 _Until the end starts_

 _(Victoria)Have I been on your mind?_

 _You hang on every word I say and lose yourself in time_

 _At the mention of my name_

 _Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?_

 _And have you tell me whichever road_

 _I choose, you'll go I don't know why_ _I'm scared_

 _Cause I've been here before_

 _Every feeling, every word I've imagined it all_

 _(Nico)You'll never know if you never try_

 _To forget your past and simply be mine_

 _(Victoria)I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _I promise I'm worthy, mmm, to hold in your wings_

 _So come on and give me the chance_

 _To prove I am the one who can fly that mile_

 _Until the end starts_

 _I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_

 _I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_ _(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_

 _I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_ _(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_

 _I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_ _(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_

 _I know it ain't easy giving up your heart (Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_

 _I know it ain't easy giving up your heart chorus_

 _(Victoria)I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

 _Promise I'm worthy to hold in your wings_

 _(Nico)So come on and give me a chance_

 _To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

 _Until the end starts_

 _Come on and give me the chance_

 _To prove I am the one who can fly that mile_

 _Until the end starts..._

The two took turns dancing and singing once as the songs changed. The two told jokes, laughed and danced more throughout the day until the sun was settling just on the mountains, it seemed like it was close to 8PM from what Nico and Pedro could tell.

"You two made the day sparkle today."

"We sure did!"

"If you two are thinking of dancing more, you know where to find me."

The two made their way on the outskirts of the city, above the jungles and mountains."So where do you think we should watch the stars tonight?"

"How about here?"

Nico recognized the place, it was the exact same cliff from the other vision he had in his dream. Same place, same time, same sunset; It was happening just as he wanted.

"I think this spot is perfect to watch the stars."

Nico headed into the jungle, ripping the biggest leaf he could find. Victoria was laying down flat with her wings behind her head, gazing at the stars that were visible. He soon joined her side, using the leaf to provide at least some protection against the cold.

"Thanks for dancing with me today, that was the best thing I wanted from you."

"What can I say?I am the paradise bird after all."

"I wanted to repay you with something for being with me all this time. Before I came here, I thought no one would help me get to know this place."

"Well what is it do you want to repay me with?"

"I wanted us to be alone so we can tell everything about ourselves, I can tell you been hiding something."

Nico removed the leaf and they both stood up, facing one another."I want to tell you this ever since you landed on the beach, you made me feel relieved...I mean I was feeling depressed because I felt alone. You and Me having a lot in common, it's just that...I want to go further, I don't want to be alone again..."She looked at him with a lack of understanding."What is it that your saying?"Nico gulped as he struggled to let out what he had to say, he stood on one knee with eye contact.

"Victoria, with all my love and grace...Will you...be my mate for life?"

There was an apparent gasp from her, making him shiver just thinking about it. "Oh!Nico!I never thought you would say that, I been feeling the same way since that but...I'm sorry...No matter how much I want to spend my time with you, I can't be your mate for life."

"I see..."Nico looked away from her for a brief moment to hide his emotions."Maybe she just needs more time?"

"Nico...To tell you the truth!I can't be your mate because I am going to go back to my home."

"But...Why?"

This place doesn't seem to fit me well, don't get me wrong. It's perfect here but I just feel out of place just leaving the home I grew up on."

"Oh...Okay..."He didn't say anything else, he didn't want to do anything else. He respected her opinion, he couldn't bear the fact that his devil side was telling him to force mate her right there while his angel side was telling him to accept it. He couldn't bring himself to listen to his devil side, he wasn't anything like that. If he did that then his friends would regard him as someone who they couldn't trust anymore, what's worse is him being forced to live with the guilt.

He turned back to see her staring up at the stars."Nico...I know that this isn't going to make it up to you but,I'll sing just for you one last time."Nico wasn't sure how to take it in, he was feeling overly sad. His attention was turned when Victoria started to sing up into the stars.

 _(Victoria)I will leave my heart at the pond  
_ _I won't say a word  
_ _They've all been said before, you know  
_ _So why don't we just play pretend_

 _Like we're not scared of what is coming next  
_ _Or scared of having nothing left  
_ _Look, don't get me wrong  
_ _I know there is no tomorrow_

 _All I ask is  
_ _If this is my last night with you  
_ _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
_ _Give me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the wing while we do what lovers do  
_ _It matters how this ends  
_ _Cause what if I never love again?_

 _I don't need your honesty  
_ _It's already in your eyes  
_ _And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me  
_ _No one knows me like you do_

 _And since you're the only one that matters  
_ _Tell me who do I run to?  
_ _Look, don't get me wrong  
_ _I know there is no tomorrow_

 _All I ask is  
_ _If this is my last night with you  
_ _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
_ _Give me a memory I can use"_

 _Take me by the wing while we do what lovers do  
_ _It matters how this ends  
_ _Cause what if I never love again?  
_ _Let this be our lesson in love  
_ _Let this be the way we remember us  
_ _I don't wanna be cruel or vicious  
_ _And I ain't asking for forgiveness  
_ _All I ask is_

 _If this is my last night with you  
_ _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
_ _Give me a memory I can use  
_ _Take me by the wing while we do what lovers do  
_ _It matters how this ends  
_ _Cause what if I never love again?"_

Nico had a tear flow down his cheek, the song she sung meant a lot to both of them. He wanted to thank her for the song, I mean who wouldn't fall for such strong meanings.

"Victoria..."She casted her blue eyes over to him with a sign of sadness, he waited no further to speak."Thanks...for singing that to me."

"No problem...See you at the valley in the morning."She flapped her wings into the sky, leaving him on the cliff alone. He stayed there just thinking about the next day, what would be coming. As the last of the light disappeared, he made his way home...wanting to get a good rest.

* * *

 **Welp this is the end of the chapter Guys, Is this the end?Nope!** **We have just about two more chapters to go. If you guys were wondering what the song that Victoria sings.** **It is "All I ask" sung by Adele herself, it was the perfect song for a moment like this. The other is "One and Only" also sung by Adele. A** **nyway see you in the next chapter, until then peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back guys!This chapter will determine whether Nico will get his wish or not. Will Victoria stay or will she leave forever.**

* * *

 **Chapter:6:Final Decision**

Nico flew towards a valley where Victoria said to meet. He was still uneasy of what this would mean for him. What happened last night at the cliff and beyond that, his mind wasn't sure whether to feel sad or not. Once he landed, He waited by staring at ocean as the waves crashed back and forth. Not too long after, Victoria landed from behind his back.

"Morning...Nico."

"Morning...Victoria..."

Just as the canary turned around to face the other, she was speaking."Look I am sorry for what happened last night."

"You don't have to say anything."She held her hat in front of her breast, looked down to the left as if she wanted to tell him something.

"What do you want to tell me?

"Nico, I made my final decision."

 _Version 1_

Victoria give a sigh of guilt, making eye contact with him."I am going back to Ascension Island."His eyes grew shocked, she was joking she has to be."No!Please!Stay here with me!I care about you!"

"I came here thinking that this place would be better but I can't forgive myself for treating you as a pervert."

"I am over that and sure this place has it's defects but you'll get use to it just as I said."

"Sorry Nico but I think that Samba isn't the kind of style I can't get use to."

"I see..."Nico had a tear leak from eye. She had hurt his feelings deep, just like Blu had. He stood down on his knees, looking down with his eyes closed. "No matter where I am, I'll always think of you as a friend."Victoria wrapped her wing around his head, bringing him close to her breast. He took his time to process what would come next, it was inevitably. With tears still leaking from his closed eyelids, he stood up and hugged her tightly for as long as he could. The two stood there for around a few minutes before he let her go.

"I am going to miss you..."

"I will too."

Victoria took off her hat and put it into his wing."Here, keep it as a memory..."

"What?"

"You made me feel passionate, you made me realize that I didn't need that to think of my parents but with you. Your just like me in many ways."Nico held the inside of the hat close to his beak. He took a sniff and found that it had the scent of blueberries. She smiled as he removed it from his view."I was taught by my parents that it was a good conditioner that was perfect for feathers."

"Maybe I'll try it someday..."

"I hope you will..."

Victoria turned to face the opposite direction, towards what appeared to be where she was headed. As it seemed like she was about to spread her wings for the flight, she turned around and slid her beak into his, giving him another form of a french kiss. This time it lasted for a full fifteen seconds, his eyes grew wide before settling down.

"You deserved that one."Nico give a sigh of sadness as she turned around once again."Goodbye Nico..."She lifted off the ground; heading northeast, across the bay. Nico kept staring at her as she started to grow smaller. As she disappeared from sight, Nico began to make his way home. He wasn't going to bother explaining to the others about her going back to Ascension Island. He was emotionally heartbroken, he was so close to getting someone close to him. His eyes were tearing up so much that he couldn't stop even as he reached a spot in the dark jungle. His mind was only focused on that song she sung on the cliff. He wanted to spend his time in the dark place, so he isolated himself from the outside world, only coming out if necessary. It was only the next day that Pedro, Bia, and Carla came and found him."Uncle Nico!"

"I knew he would be here."

"Oh, hey..."His voice sounded like it was in saddened state."What happened to you?Where's..."

"She returned to Ascension Island, she felt like it wasn't right here."He took her blue hat into his wings, looking at the three."While I was in here, I wondered whether I would continue to try to win over someone."

"You doubt it?"

"After the past few days, I'm don't know."The canary walked out of the cave, smelling the air."She give me confidence that one day I would meet somebody for the better."

"Your back to the action then?"

"Back and ready!Pedro!"Nico was able to form a smile, perhaps it was time to catch up with what he missed. As he landed into the tree hole that Pedro and him shared, he squeezed the hat in his wings, taking in the scent of blueberries. This made him think of her again, only to form a smile again.

"I wonder if your still thinking about me?"

"Uncle Nico!Are you coming?"He was able to hear Carla calling from outside of the treehole, so he gently placed the hat beside of his nest before flying out.

 _Version 2_

Victoria give a sigh of confidence, making eye contact with him."I am going staying here forever."His eyes grew shocked, was it true?

"If I go back, it would just bring bad memories to me."Victoria held up her wing to touch his own wing."I may not like the sand but this place give me happy memories including you, showing that you are dependable to any bird out there."She pulled herself towards him, forming a hug."I am staying here so I can be with you forever."

It took moment for Nico to react, but once he did. He was lost in words, chills were running throughout his body. He moved his head around to rub against her feathers. Both of them gasping for air as both their heads tilted to the side to form a french kiss, it lasting almost fifteen seconds before they pulled back to admire themselves."Do this mean?"

"Yes, I will be your mate, now and then."She let go of her grip, put her hat back on her head and was about to take his wing when she noticed his eyes pointing downwards. She realized that he was staring at her breast."Nico..."He stared away, giving a look of guilt."I'm sorry...I can't help it, your just too beautiful to ignore."

"It's alright, you can stare at me if you wanna."

"You don't see me as a pervert?"

"Why would I think that?It's natural to get to know me better, even if it means staring at me."

She extended her wing, offering it to her."So you want to go play in a mud puddle?"

"I love too."

* * *

 **Okay I know I might have spoiled a few hearts for some of you guys in the first version but I did manage to make it up.** **We still have one more chapter to go and until it comes out, your going to have to wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, This is it!The last chapter!Sorry this took so long!I would like to thank those who stuck around. You all motivated me to get back into writing stories. At least what I can do is give a glimpse of the future, an** **yway lets get to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:Family**

It was that time of year again, a event that is heard every year. That's right!The day of the carnival was here. All the birds were preparing for the celebration especially Nico, he was planning on joining in on the fun with Victoria. She was now his future mate; girlfriend if you would say, they weren't officially mates yet. Sure they were sleeping with one another. They were not going for something too serious, It was more of both of them dating with one another. Although they were still keeping the idea of having chicks. She was all that he cared for, to spend his life with her. Basically for short terms;Nico and Victoria stayed in Rio right after summer ended, Blu and the others didn't mind about it.

At this time of year, which was the beginning of February. He and Victoria had been spending time with each other almost daily. The carnival had came at a perfect time, he was asking her out on a date again, this would be his twentieth date with her. Nico woke up expecting to be greeted with a smile and a kiss from her, which was something she was doing since then. He would return the favor by grooming her feathers, placing her hat on her head then ask what would she like to do next. But instead he was met with confusion."Victoria?"

He was the only one within that tree, the confusion soon turned into more confusion. Did she leave him?Was she birdnapped?She wouldn't leave her after this many dates, she enjoyed his company. Bird napped, sure it was a possibility. But since the Smugglers were caught and arrested all those years ago, it was impracticable. If she was bird napped, he would have heard her cries for help and came to her rescue. If she knew about the carnival today, then that would be the answer."She might have gone to the Samba Club."

Victoria and Nico became the stars of the the Samba Club, their songs about love and passion was inspiring along with Pedro's motivations. Everyone had came to know about her real fast. Nico flew to the Club, flying in and landing. Despite the music and all,He searched around the whole club. He went straight to Pedro, who had just finished talking to some other birds.

"Hey Pedro, did you see Victoria here today?"Pedro give a look of confusion, making Nico mood become slightly depressed."Actually, She did come here asking me if I know where is the party usually held."

"Really!"Nico excitedly wanted to know where she was."She figured you would come here."Pedro made a smirk to his best friend.

"Hey Nico!"

"Victoria?"Nico turned around to find his girlfriend with her appearance changed a bit.

Victoria was wearing a gold hat that resembled a helmet worn by a roman soldier, the entire top had light and dark blue feathers extending around in a upwards position a lot like a picot would have it's own feathers extended. There was a light blue choker around her neck that held a small pearl in place. There were two small delphinium flower petals that covered her breast as if it was a bra. Furthermore, She was wearing what seemed to be a loincloth that had light blue fabric dropping down to her feet.

Nico was stunned by her appearance, he wouldn't have thought she would be wearing anything like this. His breathing fluttered a bit as he took it in, he looked up and down at her costume. She couldn't help but giggle to how he expressed his opinion."You think I look pretty in this?"

"I think you look more then that babe."

Nico approached her, throwing his wings around her."Don't I deserve an apology?"

"For what?"

"I didn't get a kiss from you this morning."

"Oh!Well in that case...Mr Lovebird!"Victoria opened her beak and slowly forced it into his, both of them moaned as they enjoyed it passionately. Victoria moved her beak slightly to increase the sensation of the kiss, this presently caused Nico to tighten his grip around her. Perhaps the carnival will be perfect."Cmon!Time is a wasting!"Victoria led him out of the club to the outside."Why don't we enjoy ourselves until it starts?"

"Seems a good idea."

"How about you dance and I lead?"

"Whatever is fine Nico."

 _Sometime in the future_

Nico was waiting outside of a treehole for his friends, it has been nearly sixteen days since him and Victoria decided that the time was right.

"Hey Nico!"

"Hey Pedro!"

The two friends bumped their wings together, making a movement similarly to a shaking."So, you said to meet here so what gives?"The canary smiled at his friend."Me and Victoria have decided that we are going to start a family."

"You sure you two are ready for this?"

"We blew each others minds six times already so you can say that we wanted this to happen."As he looked into the tree, There were eggs in the nest, perfectly placed in a circle. Victoria was watching over them, she wished for six eggs and she got her wish. Six was going to be tough for both of them to care for, but at least it wasn't nearly as bad as Rafael, Eva and their eighteen kids. It was getting to that point where the Spix Macaws will be going back to the Amazon Rainforest since Summer was going to end soon. Nico and Victoria had decided to stay in Rio for the time being until the chicks had mastered their flying.

As the two friends entered the tree, the female canary turned her attention to her mate. The look of her blue eyes caused his breathing to fasten a bit. No matter how many times it seemed, He just couldn't get enough of her beautiful shape. As Nico wrapped his wings around her of form a hug, Victoria proceeded to lift his bottlecap with her wing then groom his hair feathers with her other wing.

"Nico,I still can't believe how much fun we had between us..."

"Ahhh, Babe!I am sure there is more fun to come in the future."Both of them giggled, knowing that it meant their chicks of course. Just then a crack broke the silence inside the tree."Oh my gosh!They're coming!"The three gathered around the nest, eyes on the light brown eggs. One of the eggs was able to crack around itself, forcing the chick inside to pop it's head out.

"Mama!"

Both of the yellow canaries didn't know what to do next, I mean who would. Right in front of them was their first newborn chick. Victoria did what was best and held the chick in her wings. The chick snuggled in her feathers as the rest of the eggs continued to crack. One by one, Victoria and Nico helped their chicks out of their broken egg shells, disposing them after. There were Four Girls and Two Boys, not equal but it wouldn't matter to them. Nico however had one question on his mind that was obvious.

"What should we name them?"

"How about Nicole, Victor, Azula, Emma, Daniel, and Audrey?"Victoria asked happily with a smile at the end.

"I think that sounds like perfection, Victoria."

"I'll get the apples."Apples were Victoria's favorite, well she had other things that she favored. She liked coffee beans also, mainly due to the sweetness that was in them. It would be fair to introduce them to the chicks early. Pedro looked on, astounded by the little ones. Something told him that one day, he would have his own girlfriend. Being called Uncle was just enough for him right now, he couldn't help but smile.


End file.
